Next Generation goes to school
by Looseyourself
Summary: best if you read first story- the gang is going to school but have never met eachother. Melody is the avatar, Alexa is a mermaid, And Drew is Mai (TNLOCK) How will these 3 teens handle the dramatic life called highschool. how do you have a normal life when your not normal?Read and Review POKEMON x TNLOCK x H2O just add water x AVATAR
1. Chapter 1

N/G School

Disclamer-I do not own pokemon or avatar or h2o or tnlock

Ashley melody ketchum- avatar-15

Alexa Berlitz-sinnoh- Mermaid-16

Andrew Berlitz-sinnoh- Mai-16

Mathew Oak- mai-17

Jay waterflower-15

Brianna waterflower-13

Jacob hayden-16

Melody POV

My first day of school along with Alexa, We were homeschooled and drew got to go to drew since he was "less likely to give away our secrets". Since drew went to talk to some friends, Growlithe, Alexa, and I wandered around looking for the main office. Sensing no one was around, " the office is down the right hall third door on the left." I said to alexa. With that she called Growlithe to follow her, to make it seem like he was leading me. If you hadn't noticed im blind but I can see, because of my earthbending. Plus they cut the bottoms of my shoes off.

The door opened and I felt Growlithe tug me in. "Name" some lady asked. "im Alexa Berlitz, And this is Melody ketchum." Alexa responded. " here you are, have a nice day" "wait" I stopped. "What/where is my schedule im blind" I said waving a hand in front of my face (what toph does). The person huffed a breathe in reply, grabbed the piece of paper(im assuming my schedule) and called someone.

I heard alexa talking about drew and mat to her, she must've asked if we knew anyone here. I cast my senses further, there was couple people in the hallway to that were walking toward the office. I think it was two boys, they knew eachother because they were walking closer together then they would if they didn't. then the door open, Alexa stopped muttering to herself, her heartbeat was going faster then normal, I will question her later. Growlithe nudged me I realized they were introducing themselves. "wait, what did you say?" I asked. "Great she's deaf to" One of the guys said. Alexa stomped her foot, so they wouldn't notice but so I would feel the waves, she was letting me know not to pick fight. "What's your name or should I call you 'annoying, mannerless, jerk who calls himself human." I turned to face him as I was talking.

The lady at the office quickly intervened at that point. Melody, and Alexa this is jay, and the other one is Jacob they will guide you through out the day. She handed them our schedules and sent us out. Jacob and Alexa left stating that they are a year older so they have the same teachers, therefore we do to. "Great I have the same schedule as you troublesome." Jay stated before walking away. "My name is MELODY!" I said raising my voice a little, before following Jay. "Hey wait up." I said before slamming into him. "can't you watch where- Oh" he was starting to Yell, before realizing it was me. "No I can't" I said almost yelling or calmly yelling I guess. "this is our first class." He said before walking in, he could've told me our first class was going to be torture.

Alexa POV

It was 4th period when I actually started talking to Jacob, We were walking to lunch when we heard Melody yelling at Jay. " I will be right back." I said, when he grabbed my arm, "its fine Jay can take care of himself." He said, "You don't know Mel" I stated before turning around. "Your just like your brother" That got to me, I felt my self heating up "Don't EVER compare me to Drew!" I hissed. He started laughing, "Whats so funny?!" I yelled. It was louder than I wanted it to, because melody came over, "Are you gonna come to lunch or keep on yelling at_ over here?" I felt the blood rush to my head as I ducked my head and followed her to lunch. "So the blind girl is guiding you now?" "Drew shut up" I responded. He just laughed as we sat down.

"How do you guys know drew?" a Girl with blue hair asked. "Im Brianna by the way" she quickly added. I looked toward melody even though she cant see me. Sensing I wasn't going to answer, drew started talking. "Well the Green haired one is my sister, and the one who argues with your brother is a close family friend, like a sister" "Okay.. then…" Brianna said while taking a drink if her water. "Ow!" she yelled as some kid accidentally elbowed her in the back making her drop her water. "I have to go" I said running out of the room. _1…. 2… 3…_ "Alexa come back" _4… _"I have to go" Brianna grabbed my arm, I was a couple feet from a closet. _5… _ "Let go" I hissed. "No just come back, the group is waiting." _6… "_Oww!" she shrieked and let go of my arm. My hands quickly stopped making a fist. _7… _"Brianna, was that you?" drew came around the corner, he saw her holding her redder hand up. _8.. _he looked up at me with a look of sadness and pain and a little of regret. "lets go back to lunch." He asked her. "but what about…" _9…10… _ I was already in the closet.

I flopped down on the floor, when the door started to open. "why did u do that?" a breathed a sigh of relief seeing it was drew. "Do what?" I asked completely confused. "don't act dumb, why did you burn her?" he started to yell. Pulling the water out/off of me, I started to dry off. "would you rather I just turn into a mermaid in front of her." Keeping my voice low, I continued. "it doesn't matter anyways." I gained my legs back and lost the tail. " your just going to have me go back to homeschooling, you don't mind melody but when I come uts the worst thing ever"I started to yell slowly loosing control. "Just say you hate it when I started here, you love her that's why you cre so much, just say that you!" "guys come on out or I will knock this door down."


	2. Chapter 2

With that I walked out of the closet, to my surprise melody wasn't alone, Jay was with her. "Im going to get a head start to class" I muttered. When melody stopped me. "Don't you need a guide to your next class?" "That is why im leaving now" I responded before walking away to my locker. _4-40… oh yeah 18. _I thought as I opened up my locker. Okay next I have trig. That's in room 108, I looked on the map to where it was okay that's in the west wing and im in the east. I started walking to my next class.

"Hey Alexa!" I turned around to see Matt, a family friend he was a year older than me, with Brown spiky hair and blue eyes, he is just below 6'0. Like us he also has a secret. I just waited for him to walk over to me before I started talking. "Hey can you show me to this class?" I asked as I handed him my schedule. "Sure it's across from my class, actually I could walk you to your class after it, and I pass it on my way to gym." He responded. I nodded great fully, less awkward walks with Jacob especially after what happened lunch.

Melody POV

After that run in with Alexa, Jay and I walked back to lunch with Drew trailing behind us. Brianna went to get ice for her hands, like I mean Alexa may have burned her but not as bad as she could, or as bad as I have to her or she has to me. We sat back to have an awkward silence, well me and Drew anyway. Jay and Jacob whispered every once in a while, but I could feel Drew's heart beat race, and Tense up. Great they were talking about us. When the bell rang jay handed me my stuff and walked me to our next class. He tensed up when Alexa came by, she was with someone though, Not Jacob, I recognized the voice but I couldn't place it. Jay quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me threw the hallway. "Go Slower!" I hissed through clenched teeth. As we suddenly go slower

"What class is this?" I asked. "Pokémon Training" he said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Class we have a new student today, which means someone will have to battle. Who will battle melody today?"

"The blind girl, this will be easy" A guy said.

"Now don't underestimate people, um was it Zane." I said

"Release your Pokémon and let the battle begin."

I unleashed Growlithe from his harness, and took my stance. Arbok. I heard the other Pokémon hiss. "Arbok use bite." "Growlithe you know what to do!"

Jay POV

"You know what to do" I heard her yell. As the poisonous fangs came near Growlithe it jumped out of the way and bit Arbok. Melody tensed a little as her Growlithe dodged. Just trying to get it over well I think, she called out a command. "Growlithe use Comet!" Melody yelled. Everyone was confused until her Growlithe used quick attack while using flamethrower. "Arbok dodge" when Arbok moved. Growlithe just changed its stride. "Dodge again, and keep on dodging" with that melody just laughed. This went on for a while before Arbok slowed down, and Growlithe hit his target. Arbok went down and the mass of flames disappeared. Melody just cheered and walked to Growlithe.

Melody walked over to Zane to shake his hand. "Who are you?" he asked. "You should know not to mess with the kanto champions daughter, or and like close family members are top coordinators." With that she walked back over to me, as I congratulated her. The battle took up most of the period, so the bell rang a little bit later I started walking her to her next class.

I saw Jacob walking down the hall, I couldn't see Alexa so I told melody to wait where she was and ran over to him. "Hey! Where is the person you're supposed to guide because it doesn't work if you're not with them." I said laughing. " Don't know, don't care, probably back at the class" he said coldly and stalked off. I looked up to see Alexa Staring after him with a look of sadness, and confusion, Next to her was Mathew Oak the great basketball player. Before she can notice me I go back to melody nd walk her past them to study hall.

"Jay!" I inwardly groan as I hear that voice. I look over to see melody switching her Growlithe for her vulpix, her head tilted up so she could listen to the conversation. "Hi Kristen" I said rubbing the back of my neck. "So listen I need you to like train my pidgeot because it like won't like listen to me" Kristen said in a demanding but flirty tone. I heard melody scoff beside me but I ignored it. "Okay when should I pick it up?" I asked. "Well I was thinking about just going to your house." She said twirling her hair. "Well you see my friends are coming over so I was going to train your pidgeot after they left and I don't know when that would be." "Well okay then" she said before leaving. I sat down and started doing my homework. About halfway through study hall Melody tensed up and shifted. I looked up to see Drew holding his hand and walking to the office. Thinking it was nothing I went back to my work.

Drew Pov

I walked to the nurse's office after what happened my hand was bleeding, and im pretty sure I have black eye. "Drew what happened." Great my mom is here, meaning she's going to take Alexa and melody home too. "Well some things happened and I got in a fight with matt. Wait. Shouldn't you know already, I thought Alexa would've told you, she was there." I said shocked. "Well that means im going to take all 3 of you home, so head out to the car, im going to tell the office im taking the girls home." I nodded and walked slowly to the outside. It's not my fault I got in a fight well okay im lying.

I guess I was still mad at Alexa and took it out at Matt. Matt and Alexa were talking and walking to class. And I started yelling at Alexa about earlier, and Matt told me to stop. That's when the pushing started then the punching, he got me in the face, and I tried to hit back he dodged and I punched the wall. At that point Alexa must've gotten a teacher then because after that I was sent to the nurse.

Alexa POV

I was sent back to class but then was told my mom came to take us home and I was supposed to get melody. "Melody" I tapped her shoulder, and picked up vulpix. "We're going home, mum came to pick Drew up" I whispered Drew so people wouldn't hear. She tapped jay saying something about he doesn't have to guide her around. Melody and I walked to the office and signed out. When we walked to the car I climbed in and helped her in. Drew was sitting in the car retracting his claws in and out. While mom was trying to get him to talk.

As soon as I sat down though, the interrogation began. "Alexa is it true, that you burned a girl?" Mom asked. "Yes" I muttered. "I told you!" Drew said, quite loudly. "Shut up!" I said while kicking his seat. "Ow stop that." he responded. "Not until you shut up!" "Not until you stop trying to exploit us" He yelled. _SLAP. _Two water tentacles came out of nowhere and grabbed Drew's arms, as I started to freeze the water. "Alexa stop, NOW" my mom said. The water quickly fell to the ground, I looked up to see my mom shaking her head disapprovingly. With a sweep of my hand I move the water back to my water bottle.

The car stopped, and I quickly left the car and headed for my room. "Alexa don't think we are not done talking." My mom said, before I ran into the house. Ignoring my stepdad I ran to my room. Making sure the door was locked I slipped into some old clothes, Grabbed my pokeballs and my art bag. Checking the door one last time I slipped out my window and ran to the woods.

Releasing Azurill, and psyduck I started my drawing. Psyduck was swimming in the river/stream while Azurill was bouncing on the rocks. Smiling at my Pokémon I decided my other Pokémon needed a break. "Come on out guys!" I released my 4 other Pokémon I had brought with me. Horsea, Staryu, Seel, and Eevee, were released. Eevee and azurill ran on the rocks, while Horsea and Staryu dived in the water, Seel and Psyduck were swimming but hanging to the side of the bank. I leaned against a tree and closed my eyes.

Melody POV

"Alexa, sweetie, open up. Alexa open up….. Alexa open up Right now! MELODY! Get here now!" I sigh as I hear My aunt called me over. The bluenette was leaning against a wall tired of trying to open the door. "Melody good you're here can u mold a key to open the door?" I nodded yes as I molded my rock bracelet into a key. Handing it to Aunt dawn, I stood there and waited for her to open the door. I head her slam her hand on the wall. "Drew!" she yelled. Drew ran from the kitchen to where we were. "Do either of you two know where Alexa is?" she growled. " where could she go? Melody?"

I walked outside with drew following me. "Alexa is in the woods near the river." I stated and started walking away. I turned around "Are you coming with me or staying there." I walked away when Drew caught up with me. "So why do you think She left?" I asked, trying to stop the awkwardness that was settling in. "Probably trying to get attention so she wont have to get into trouble for burning Brianna." He responded. "will you let that go, I mean, I know you're blinded by love and everything, but alexa's your sister." I stated getting annoyed at him. "You know Brianna is really annoying, complaining about getting 'burned'" I said again, annoying drew. "She got burned, she has the right to complain." Drew retorted. "Well how about I burn you then tomorrow alexa will burn you as little as she did to Brianna." I said simply. "How about no, and how bad was the burn?" He asked. "Well your stupid, but Jay and Jacob said it was a little bit red, they couldn't tell Alexa did anything." I sneered. "Hey look theres alexa, I pointed toward the tree. "Drew went over to check on her. "Alexa wake up." Drew said, probably shaking her. In a second I heard a startled yell and I think drew fell into the water. "sorry drew I didn't know it was you." Alexa said. "How about you join me?" "wha- Drew!" I heard another splash of water. "Alexa hide now! People, Go!"


	3. Chapter 3

Im sorry that this is not an update, and that i have not updated in a long time. My computer that i have all my files on has been having some problems... I have all my stories backed up, and on a hard/jump (not sure) drive. I am getting a new computer a the beginning of august, so i should be updating around then. I hope i can continue writing these stories.

~**Looseyourself~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

With that I walked out of the closet, to my surprise melody wasn't alone, Jay was with her. "Im going to get a head start to class" I muttered. When melody stopped me. "Don't you need a guide to your next class?" "That is why im leaving now" I responded before walking away to my locker. _4-40… oh yeah 18. _I thought as I opened up my locker. Okay next I have trig. That's in room 108, I looked on the map to where it was okay that's in the west wing and im in the east. I started walking to my next class.

"Hey Alexa!" I turned around to see Matt, a family friend he was a year older than me, with Brown spiky hair and blue eyes, he is just below 6'0. Like us he also has a secret. I just waited for him to walk over to me before I started talking. "Hey can you show me to this class?" I asked as I handed him my schedule. "Sure it's across from my class, actually I could walk you to your class after it, and I pass it on my way to gym." He responded. I nodded great fully, less awkward walks with Jacob especially after what happened lunch.

Melody POV

After that run in with Alexa, Jay and I walked back to lunch with Drew trailing behind us. Brianna went to get ice for her hands, like I mean Alexa may have burned her but not as bad as she could, or as bad as I have to her or she has to me. We sat back to have an awkward silence, well me and Drew anyway. Jay and Jacob whispered every once in a while, but I could feel Drew's heart beat race, and Tense up. Great they were talking about us. When the bell rang jay handed me my stuff and walked me to our next class. He tensed up when Alexa came by, she was with someone though, Not Jacob, I recognized the voice but I couldn't place it. Jay quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me threw the hallway. "Go Slower!" I hissed through clenched teeth. As we suddenly go slower

"What class is this?" I asked. "Pokémon Training" he said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Class we have a new student today, which means someone will have to battle. Who will battle melody today?"

"The blind girl, this will be easy" A guy said.

"Now don't underestimate people, um was it Zane." I said

"Release your Pokémon and let the battle begin."

I unleashed Growlithe from his harness, and took my stance. Arbok. I heard the other Pokémon hiss. "Arbok use bite." "Growlithe you know what to do!"

Jay POV

"You know what to do" I heard her yell. As the poisonous fangs came near Growlithe it jumped out of the way and bit Arbok. Melody tensed a little as her Growlithe dodged. Just trying to get it over well I think, she called out a command. "Growlithe use Comet!" Melody yelled. Everyone was confused until her Growlithe used quick attack while using flamethrower. "Arbok dodge" when Arbok moved. Growlithe just changed its stride. "Dodge again, and keep on dodging" with that melody just laughed. This went on for a while before Arbok slowed down, and Growlithe hit his target. Arbok went down and the mass of flames disappeared. Melody just cheered and walked to Growlithe.

Melody walked over to Zane to shake his hand. "Who are you?" he asked. "You should know not to mess with the kanto champions daughter, or and like close family members are top coordinators." With that she walked back over to me, as I congratulated her. The battle took up most of the period, so the bell rang a little bit later I started walking her to her next class.

I saw Jacob walking down the hall, I couldn't see Alexa so I told melody to wait where she was and ran over to him. "Hey! Where is the person you're supposed to guide because it doesn't work if you're not with them." I said laughing. " Don't know, don't care, probably back at the class" he said coldly and stalked off. I looked up to see Alexa Staring after him with a look of sadness, and confusion, Next to her was Mathew Oak the great basketball player. Before she can notice me I go back to melody nd walk her past them to study hall.

"Jay!" I inwardly groan as I hear that voice. I look over to see melody switching her Growlithe for her vulpix, her head tilted up so she could listen to the conversation. "Hi Kristen" I said rubbing the back of my neck. "So listen I need you to like train my pidgeot because it like won't like listen to me" Kristen said in a demanding but flirty tone. I heard melody scoff beside me but I ignored it. "Okay when should I pick it up?" I asked. "Well I was thinking about just going to your house." She said twirling her hair. "Well you see my friends are coming over so I was going to train your pidgeot after they left and I don't know when that would be." "Well okay then" she said before leaving. I sat down and started doing my homework. About halfway through study hall Melody tensed up and shifted. I looked up to see Drew holding his hand and walking to the office. Thinking it was nothing I went back to my work.

Drew Pov

I walked to the nurse's office after what happened my hand was bleeding, and im pretty sure I have black eye. "Drew what happened." Great my mom is here, meaning she's going to take Alexa and melody home too. "Well some things happened and I got in a fight with matt. Wait. Shouldn't you know already, I thought Alexa would've told you, she was there." I said shocked. "Well that means im going to take all 3 of you home, so head out to the car, im going to tell the office im taking the girls home." I nodded and walked slowly to the outside. It's not my fault I got in a fight well okay im lying.

I guess I was still mad at Alexa and took it out at Matt. Matt and Alexa were talking and walking to class. And I started yelling at Alexa about earlier, and Matt told me to stop. That's when the pushing started then the punching, he got me in the face, and I tried to hit back he dodged and I punched the wall. At that point Alexa must've gotten a teacher then because after that I was sent to the nurse.

Alexa POV

I was sent back to class but then was told my mom came to take us home and I was supposed to get melody. "Melody" I tapped her shoulder, and picked up vulpix. "We're going home, mum came to pick Drew up" I whispered Drew so people wouldn't hear. She tapped jay saying something about he doesn't have to guide her around. Melody and I walked to the office and signed out. When we walked to the car I climbed in and helped her in. Drew was sitting in the car retracting his claws in and out. While mom was trying to get him to talk.

As soon as I sat down though, the interrogation began. "Alexa is it true, that you burned a girl?" Mom asked. "Yes" I muttered. "I told you!" Drew said, quite loudly. "Shut up!" I said while kicking his seat. "Ow stop that." he responded. "Not until you shut up!" "Not until you stop trying to exploit us" He yelled. _SLAP. _Two water tentacles came out of nowhere and grabbed Drew's arms, as I started to freeze the water. "Alexa stop, NOW" my mom said. The water quickly fell to the ground, I looked up to see my mom shaking her head disapprovingly. With a sweep of my hand I move the water back to my water bottle.

The car stopped, and I quickly left the car and headed for my room. "Alexa don't think we are not done talking." My mom said, before I ran into the house. Ignoring my stepdad I ran to my room. Making sure the door was locked I slipped into some old clothes, Grabbed my pokeballs and my art bag. Checking the door one last time I slipped out my window and ran to the woods.

Releasing Azurill, and psyduck I started my drawing. Psyduck was swimming in the river/stream while Azurill was bouncing on the rocks. Smiling at my Pokémon I decided my other Pokémon needed a break. "Come on out guys!" I released my 4 other Pokémon I had brought with me. Horsea, Staryu, Seel, and Eevee, were released. Eevee and azurill ran on the rocks, while Horsea and Staryu dived in the water, Seel and Psyduck were swimming but hanging to the side of the bank. I leaned against a tree and closed my eyes.

Melody POV

"Alexa, sweetie, open up. Alexa open up….. Alexa open up Right now! MELODY! Get here now!" I sigh as I hear My aunt called me over. The bluenette was leaning against a wall tired of trying to open the door. "Melody good you're here can u mold a key to open the door?" I nodded yes as I molded my rock bracelet into a key. Handing it to Aunt dawn, I stood there and waited for her to open the door. I head her slam her hand on the wall. "Drew!" she yelled. Drew ran from the kitchen to where we were. "Do either of you two know where Alexa is?" she growled. " where could she go? Melody?"

I walked outside with drew following me. "Alexa is in the woods near the river." I stated and started walking away. I turned around "Are you coming with me or staying there." I walked away when Drew caught up with me. "So why do you think She left?" I asked, trying to stop the awkwardness that was settling in. "Probably trying to get attention so she wont have to get into trouble for burning Brianna." He responded. "will you let that go, I mean, I know you're blinded by love and everything, but alexa's your sister." I stated getting annoyed at him. "You know Brianna is really annoying, complaining about getting 'burned'" I said again, annoying drew. "She got burned, she has the right to complain." Drew retorted. "Well how about I burn you then tomorrow alexa will burn you as little as she did to Brianna." I said simply. "How about no, and how bad was the burn?" He asked. "Well your stupid, but Jay and Jacob said it was a little bit red, they couldn't tell Alexa did anything." I sneered. "Hey look theres alexa, I pointed toward the tree. "Drew went over to check on her. "Alexa wake up." Drew said, probably shaking her. In a second I heard a startled yell and I think drew fell into the water. "sorry drew I didn't know it was you." Alexa said. "How about you join me?" "wha- Drew!" I heard another splash of water. "Alexa hide now! People, Go!"

Drew POV

"Alexa hide now! People, Go!" melody said. Alexa quickly dove under the surface, As we heard people come. I climbed out and returned alexa's pokemon, besides Eevee and Azurill who were sleeping next to melody. "I thought I heard something." One of the voices said. I recognized it though but I couldn't place it. That's when I saw my two bluenette friends.

"Drew Melody, what are you guys doing here?" Brianna asked. "we decided to go for a walk when Drew fell into the water." Melody said pointing to where I was standing. "Who's Pokemon is this little cutie?" Brianna said going to Azurill, who in response hit her with his tail and hid behind melody. "Its Alexa's" I said over Jay's laughing. Brianna hit her brother telling him to shut up. "Whats this?" jay asked. Starting to pick up Alexa's sketch book. A red beam came out of one of the pokeballs releasing psyduck, scaring Jay and Brianna, causing Jay to drop the book. Eevee went over to grab it and started dragging it to me.

After 20 minutes I started getting worried for alexa, she should've came out now. I returned psyduck and Azurill when Jacob came looking for Jay and Brianna. "hey your mom wants you guys to come home." He said. "wait you guys live in walking distance to here?" Melody asked. They said yes. "so do we!" melody said. Then she turned toward across the river. "Alexa over here." She said motioning toward us. Alexa was back in her normal purple shirt, and jean capris. Alexa looked startled her eyes darting from us to the water. "in a sec." she called out and ran down river. Brianna looked nervous when melody told alexa to come here. I looked up to see Alexa walking near us but she had a pokeball, but we had all of hers… its probably one of her pokemon she doesn't want people to know she has.

"Hey guys" Alexa said nervously. Turning to me she says "we should probably get home before mom gets worried." "your right" I said before turning to our friends. "we should go, see you tomorrow." I said. Alexa grabbed her art stuff and her pokeballs. Waiting for us to get out of view we all yelled the samething "Race you home!" Like always i gave alexa and melody a head start. But soon enough I was past them laughing. I heard a chorus of hey's when I was at the door. I opened the door to see a very angry Mr. Ketchum and My step father glaring down at me. _uh oh. _I thought as melody and Alexa came behind me. Melody stepped forward, as well as Alexa instinctively went behind me getting ready to run back to the woods.

"Hi Ummm Dad?" I said nervously. He nodded to know that I was heard and turned back to staring at his daughter. "Alex where were you?" Alexa stiffened behind me. "stop hiding behind your brother and answer the question." Alexa moved and starting mumbling. "I was with Drew and Melody." "Stop mumbling Alex, and talk to me." "My name is Alexa."She started before getting cut off. "Donnt talk back to me!" he yelled before raising his hand. I jumped infront of my sister and waited for the pain but it never came. I looked up to see Uncle ash restraining my stepfather. I grabbed Alexa and ran further into the house with Melody trailing us. We went to the guestroom, of Melody's house and locked the door. Alexa was curled up on the bed asleep, Melody left to get redy for bed, while I sat at the desk finishing my math homework. I looked up as I heard a Heartbeat that was not Alexa's or mine. The door creaked as Ash came in. "I sent Kenny home, and told your mom what happened, she will come pick you up tomorrow when she drops Alexa's school stuff. Speaking of Alexa I will take her to her room." My raven haired uncle said. "its fine, I can just sleep in her room." I said. Getting up. "No you don't, your room is not soundproof, and Alexa talks in her sleep. We have had this problem before." He said starting to laugh as he picked up my sister and carried her to her room.

Alexa POV

I walked to all my classes in the morning by myself. Trying to stay away from Jacob after yesterday. _Bring_. Shoot the bell to lunch my first period with Jacob, at least melody will be there. I walked over to my locker to grab my lunch. "Why are you avoiding me?" shoot I turned around and looked at Jacob, his chocolate colored eyes showed worry and concern. "Why would you think I was ignoring you." I said trying to make it seem like I wasn't. "well I first thought you were ignoring Drew when you didn't came back from lunch, then you were walking with Mathew, and you haven't even done as little as looked at me." he said before getting softer. "what made you hate me in a day?" he questioned.

"well.." I said. "You see I though you would hate me after all the run ins with Brianna I have had." I ended. He started laughing "lets start over, because I don't know how I could hate you after Brianna came back with a barely red hand claiming you burned her which is not possible. "come on lets go to lunch" he said while grabbing my lunch and walking alongside me. "Jacob, Alexa over here!" I looked over to see Jay calling us over. I sat next to Melody when Brianna started talking. "How was your day yesterday?" She asked no one answered "Well okay then, wheres Drew?" "at home." I stated simply. "why" she asked again. "reasons" Melody answered before I could snap. "fine then" Brianna snapped and went back to eating her food. "So melody for our project should we go to your house or mine?" Jay asked randomly. After some debate they were going to melody's house.

Skip to the last period of day (7th)

Jacob lead me through the halls when we got to a huge room that had a swimming pool, and some bleachers, and rock floor. "whats this." I asked. "this is your Pokemon training class." He said proudly. "But what if I don't battle?" as soon as I said this he put a hand over my mouth and said "don't ever say that in this class."

"well who wants to battle alexa at the water arena?" the teacher asked. "I will" I looked up to see Jacob was the one battling me. "this will be a one on one battle, "Come on out Psyduck!" I yelled, as jacob sent out Pikachu. "Pikachu use iron tail!" "Aim for the head! Aim for the head!" I called out. " She's cheering for the other side!" someone said and everyone started laughing. "Pikachu lets get this over and use quick attack!" Psyduck was holding his head with both hands so I knew it was time. "Psyduck use Psychic and Confusion!" I yelled. Psyduck's eyes glowed blue as well as Pikachu did to. Everyone gasped as Pikachu was slammed back into the water. "Pikachu is unable to battle the winner is Psyduck!" the teacher/ref. said. I walked over to jacob after returning psyduck and taking out Azurill who was sleeping in my arms. "good game" I said. "So you don't battle?" he said laughing. " Well.." I started.

"so you don't battle at all, and Melody's dad trains you every Tuesdays(today) so you think your still horrible but you are probably one of the best of yhe class." Jacob said as we walked to outside waiting for our Parents to pick us up. "that's my ride, Bye!" I said as my uncle drove up. I walked over to Melody and Jay. "hey Melody our ride is here, oh yeah jay is coming home with us so we can finish our project." She said as I lead her and Jay to the car. I hopped in the front when melody hopped in the back with jay, who uncle was okay with ater meeting him and making sue he and melody sat at diferent sides of the car. We were halfway home when it started raining. "Hey uncle can I have the keys to the house?" he gave me the keys as we pulled into the driveway. I hopped out of the car and ran into the house, before running into my room and locking the door.

Jay POV

Melody's house was amazing, well it would make sense because her dad is THE Ash Ketchum. We walked up the stairs to a Room with Plain walls and a red bed and a black symbol of fire(Fire nation emblem). "We should Probably work on our homework. What is the type of pokemon that is weak to most elements." Melody said. We finished our project in a hour. I looked out the window to see it was raining. "I have to call my mom, can I use a phone?" I asked. She lead me through the house and took me to the main entrance that had a videophone.

10 minutes Later

"Jay your moms here" A guy with Raven hair said. he opened up the door to reveal My mom her orange hair covering her face. "Mi.. Sty?" He said, my mom was about to answer when we were interrupted by Alexa and Matt. " you will not make me be in the ballet!" Alexa yelled being chased by Matt. "Ash long time no see, these 3 yours?" Misty said pointing to melody and the other two that ran off. "No just this one. The green and purple haired is dawns, and the brown haired is gary's." he said while patting Melody on the back. "Wait mom, you knew the Kanto champion and you didn't tell me? how long have you known him, did you know he lived here?" I asked bombarding her with questions. She was about to answer when she was cut off from Alexa slung over matt's shoulder yelling that melody needed to save her. My mom laughed "what happened there?". "Well Alexa doesn't want to do the water ballet that were doing and Matt is the one on duty today to get her to cooperate" Melody said simply.

"is he your only Kid?" I heard ash asked my mom. "No one more 2 years younger, girl. Like you I live next to May and drew they have a son." Misty said. then her phone rang, "its Brianna I have to go home." She hugged Ash while I said goodbye to melody and we started to head out. "Alexa! Get back here!" I heard a splash and I realized what happened. Alexa burst out of know where and ran outside "Sh**!" She ran back inside soaking wet and sprint back towards the pool. Melody laughed as we left, at her friend.

"How was your Date with melody?" Brianna and Jacob asked me when I got home. "We were finishing the project." I groaned. "sure you were" Jacob said. "What about you and Alexa?" I retorted. I laughed as he slightly blushed. "Just admit you like her Jacob." I said. "I have a Girlfriend. now admit you like melody." Jacob retorted. "Fine I like her!" I said. Brianna snickered in the background.

Alexa POV

"I hate Drew, I hate matt, I hate ballets, ughh" I repeated over again as I walked to class with Jacob at my side. "so why do you hate everyone?" he asked. "I don't hate you, meaning I don't hate everyone… but they are making me do this water ballet thing and I don't want to.. but enough about me what are you doing this weekend?" I asked as we sat down in our seats. "Well nothing really probably training. So when is your water ballet?" he said right before I was saved by the bell for class to start.

"so Alexa you never told me when the ballet was?" Jacob asked trying not to laugh. "Not gonna tell you, you could ask someone else but not me." I said walking faster. "hey wait up." He said chasing after me. "Jacob!" I heard a girl squeal from across the hall. I look to see a girl run over and kiss the guy next to me. "I have to go." I said running out of the school before he could see the tears starting to form in my eyes.

Melody was already waiting for me outside. "time to go" I said as I pulled her away from Jay and walked toward Matt's car. "whats wrong?" she asked. "Nothing." I said staring at the ground. "I know your lying so quit the act and tell me." She said raising her voice when we got in the car. "its nothing! Can we go now?" I started to whine at the end. "No we have to wait for matt." Gary, Matts dad said as he turned around. Ugh how could I forget, Gary is going to ecord this rehearsal for the ballet to see what's wrong and what needs help.

"Hey sorry im late." Matt said as he hopped into the passengers seat. "No its no problem you just have to spend 10 minutes with Melody nagging you the whole time." I Said. "Ow! Melody!" I yelled. "Heh, Sorry?" melody said. "lets get you guys home. The ballet is tomorrow and there is a lot of work to do." Gary said. "and Matt you have to make up all the time I had to spend with them arguing while you weren't here." He finished laughing.

"Okay lets start from the beginning, Alexa you dive down, drew starts the pumps so they cant see you 'change'." I dived down after that as I felt the pumps on my tail and skin. My Pokémon came out in groups to join me as I dived lower with seel and dewgong. I hear the narrator talk as I swim around. Sometime later I realize I am suppose to go up as I meet my prince (Matt). He walks on land as I swim alongside. A little later I dive down and drink a 'potion'. I swim back up as they put fog on land where a try to dry off as quick as possible an pull the water droplets off of me. The narrator talks saying I shouldn't have changed bla bla bla… sometime later I turn back into a mermaid. We stopped right before we were suppose to kiss. "That was Great , but what are we going to do about the last scene?" Matt and I both Blushed, well actually he was dragging me out and dropped me when he heard that. "owwwww" I muttered. "sorry alexa." Matt said as he picked me up again and layed me on the ground.

Melody POV

"Okay your seated just down there." I leaded the family down to there row. "excuse me where is the seats E10,11,12." I recognized the voice. "Misty! The seats are right up here. So who's with you?" I asked but before she could answer someone else did. "so Melodyu, hows life and by the way its my mom, Bree, and I" he said jokingly. "so you must be Jacob, HaHa Jay." "huh? Should expect that from a blind girl." "Im not!" I stopped before I could say anything more. "your not what? Your not blind?" Jay responded. "so wheres Jacob?" I asked diverting the attention from us. "He is coming here sometime with his girlfriend." Before I could say more Kenny came out and told me to get back to work. "your seats are over there" I said in a whisper and walked off

10 minutes before the show I walked over to drew who was talking to someone. "drew who is this?" I asked. "wow saw you just today and you forget who it is." The person laughed along with someone else, why wasn't drew laughing? "its Jacob and his GF Sydney." Drew said sneering the word Girlfriend. We both knew that Alexa had a crush on Jacob even if she wont admit it. "Kenny wants us to make sure Alexa is ready." I whispered into Drew's ear. "well we have to go, enjoy the show you 2" Drew said fakely before walking with me to alexa's room.

"so which performance is going to be the one with the audience member as the prince?" I asked drew, "apparently this one, Matt is sick" Ash said holding his phone. "gary just called" " Who will be the audience member?" I asked. "I have an idea" Drew said as he walked off.

Jay POV

The show was about to start I turned to whre Jaco was and saw Drew here arguing with him about something. But I turned my focus to the stage when the curtains went up. Alexa dived into the water and about 20 seconds later the bubbles cleared and you could see her swimming. The narrator went on but I was focused on how trained the pokemon was. Then I heard "Today is going to be special the other lead is sick so we have asked a member of the audience to join." I looked up to see a very uncomfortable jacb up there. Brianna and misty were trying had not to laugh. I looked up to see his GF staring in awe. Alexa was about as mortified as anyone could be, they haven't been speaking lately so this must have been a surprise to her. About an hour later the show was coming to an end , but alexa was confused because she followed what she was but she kept on whispering into a microphone to backstage. Alexa was a mermaid laying on a rock, er head on her fists elbows on the rock and her tail in the water, Jacob was also in this position except he was on the side on land and he had no tail. They both leaned in when the lights went dark. The udience went crazy, and some went crazy like Sydney who was P.O at the fact her BF might've kissed someone besides her.

Alexa POV

As soon as the lights went dark I bolted I dove under and climbed out in a secluded section to dry off. When I got my legs back I went over to find Melody and Drew. They were talking to Jay and Brianna when I found them. "Can I talk to you" I hissed at drew while Dragging him by his ear. "Why would you do that to me?" I hissed. "Because it was hilarious." He laughed. " you are no help" I turned around to see Jacob and Sydney talking to Melody, Jay and Brianna. "Im gonna be in My guest room if you need me." I said and ran off before anyone could see me. I was about to reach my room when everything went black.

1 week later school Drew POV

"Drew can you give this to Alexa, I cant go to your house for a while." I look up to see Matt holding a box. I nodded as he placed the box down. "why cant you come over?" I asked, "I have to catch up on training if my dad will let me go to camp." He whispered camp so I will understand its basically where Mai can go into professions specifically for them, like mai working for nurse joys so when Mai go to the hospital, people know that they are different. I was in study hall my last class of the day. With Jacob, Matt, Brianna, and Sydney. Usually alexa would be there but she is suppose to stay home for another day so she will come back on Monday.

"Jacob, what is the answer for 24." I heard Sydney ask for like the 100th time today, I rolled my eyes as he told her the answer. "Jacob can you help me with algebra?" Brianna asked. "no" he said coldly and turned around. "Here we can help you." I said motioning between me and matt. "thanks." She said before kicking Jacob's chair. She sniggered when he turned around and glared at her. We helped Brianna with her homework for the rest of the period. "Hey do you and Jay want to come over today?" I asked. "sure let me go get my stuff and jay." She said as she picked up her homework.

"Brianna moms here so say goodbye to your boyfriend!" I heard Jay yell. "He/She is not my Boyfriend/Girlfriend!" we yelled at him while a llight blush creeped up on our faces. "righttt" Jay snickered as he walked away. "well I will see you tomorrow" I said a blush on her face. She turned to leave but realized her mom was still talking to my mom, they were talking about a get together in 2 days. "Kids we have to go, Bye Dawn." The brown haired girl said. "By May" my mom said. before closing the door.

Next day Melody POV

"so apparently my family, your family, Alexa's and Jacobs family are having a reunion tomorrow." I said making conversation with Jay during studyhall. "So Who do I know that will be there?" He asked. "Well my dad, me, you, Matt, Drew, Brianna, I think Jacob and Alexa." I said. "Wait Alexa is gonna be there? How come she wasn't at school the past week?" Jacob questioned me. "heh heh, something happened after the play that I cant really say." I said. I sarted petting Growlithe as I sensed Jay tensing up again.

We were in our battling class when I heard that sickly sweet voice talking to the guy next to me. "Jay"Jessica whined "Why cant you battle me tomorrow" she said pushing me over and sitting next to Jay. "Watch it" I growled. "Aww is someone matching there _guide_ Growlithe" she said laughing and moving closer to Jay. I clenched my fists, trying to control my anger. I just got up and walked away.

"Hey how come you just started going to school here?" I heard someone ask. "Cause" I said and started walking again before they grabbed my arm. "let me go" I growled. "Is the champions daughter scared of questions?" he said in a sickly voice. "Let her go" jay hissed. It startled me but was also comforting. "why are you her boyfriend?" I felt myself heat up. Instead of a comeback I felt him pull the guy off of me and pulled me away from him.

"Why did you do that?" I asked while we walked to our lockers. He muttered something before grabbing his bag and leaving me at my locker. "You cant do that, Come back!" I said sending Growlithe after him. "why did you do that?" I asked again. "I didn't like how he was treating you." Jay said the last couple words barely audible. I realized he didn't want so I sped up and walked to the car. "Dreww hurry up and get in the car todays the day Alexa will be home" I whined to drew excitedly. "I know that" Drew said laughing before saying bye to Jacob, Sydney, Jay, and of course Brianna.

"You know?" he whispered to me. "Jacob actually looked happy-ish when you said Alexa is home and out of the hospital." Drew said laughing when we got to our house. "ALEXA!" I yelled when I walked in. "Shut up" I heard a guys voice say.

**~looseyourself~**


End file.
